


The Wolf and the Oracle

by DEvilRegal92



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEvilRegal92/pseuds/DEvilRegal92
Summary: Taking place after the end of season 2. The Grand Magus thought that the death of Alyssa and lost of her powers was the end of her. But she was never expecting that those were the least of her worries.Also I am so excited to write baby hybrid. So enjoy!A small crossover between OUAT and The Order but it will not be entirely a crossover. I just thought it was going to be fun to bring some characters for a few episodes.- Characters own by ABC (OUAT) and Netflix (The Order)
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Surprise

As the doors closed, Vera stared at them solemnly; powerless without the ability to regain what once made her great. She felt useless and defeated, the only person with the ability to bring back her powers was now dead. Now more than ever, she felt vulnerable, and the only person that made her feel safe was Hamish.

The wolf that was constantly beside her and willing to protect her no matter what. The irony of the situation nagged at her. She was taught that the Knights of Saint Christopher were the sworn enemies of The Order. Loving Hamish was forbidden. They were in charge of keeping the Grand Magus in check. Not the council.

Hamish stared vehemently at Vera; so beautiful and yet at the same time so broken. He wished he could just take her worries and her pain away. Doing so would completely erase her, though, pain and hardship are the foundations of a person, something he had learned from experience. He would rather work hard to help ease her suffering than have her forget what she had gone through. 

“You’re staring like an idiot.” Vera sighed, still looking at the door.

“I don't know what you’re talking about,” Hamish shook his head, seemingly confused despite the fact that he  _ was  _ staring moronically. 

“Don’t be stupid,” she raised her head and looked at him. For the first time, Hamish saw a vulnerable Vera. Without her magic she considered herself lower on her personal hierarchy. She was defeated.

“Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Put up your walls and push me away. That doesn’t work with me Vera and you know it.”

“Grand Magus-”

“No!” He yelled. He wanted to take it back but remembered what Midnight told him. He was there to enforce orders, not to take them.

“Excuse me,“ Vera said, looking at him defiantly as she retrieved her hand.

Hamish sighed, “I don’t want to go over you  _ Grand Magus _ , but now that you’re powerless you need someone to protect you. I won’t take no for an answer. I am a knight and my duty is to serve and protect The Order, including you. So going to be right next to you whether you like it or not.”

Vera stared at him with a mix of outrage and shock, outrage from the attitude, shock from the fact that someone so sincere would care for someone as selfish as her. She was the Grand Magus, the youngest one there had been. It took a lot of selfishness to get there, and Vera had no idea if Hamish knew of her past deeds. What would he think of her?

“I don’t think I deserve any of this,” she said under her breath, gesturing between them both.

“Wh-?”

“I don’t deserve  _ you. _ ”

“What authority do you have to say that?”

“I got where I am today through deception and revenge, and I-I swore I would never be a doormat again.” Vera sighed. “I lost my daughter, Hamish, and I reacted to that by doing bad,  _ bad _ things. I don’t understand how someone like you can love someone like me.”

Hamish stared at her with compassion in his eyes, surprising Vera. He always had a way of catching her off guard. 

“You said you are a heartless witch but still gave us the Vade Macum Infernal to destroy. You said you are a selfish woman and still chose your disciples, who I know you consider your children, over any power. You are suffering from Alyssa’s death as if she were your daughter. You gave Jack the opportunity to be in The Order because you knew he was the only one that could destroy Coventry. You are giving your life to a cause that everyone doubts but it’s a cause that you believe in, and I’m sure if you were able to transfer the pain that your daughter was suffering when she died, you would have. If that sounds selfish and heartless to you then we don’t have the same definition of those words.” He said, wiping away her tears and giving her a smile. Through her tears, she smiled back.

He was right. Everyone thought that she was bad but she was only firm and cold so she would not get attached to her disciples. They made that quite impossible -- not only because of them but because she needed to care so she could achieve her goal. So they could create an Order without prejudice.

“Mhm.. I knew it,” he said as if he was reading her mind.

“Take me home please,” she whispered. At the end of the day, she was exhausted. She needed rest.

Hamish took Vera home with the intentions of just dropping her off but she had other plans. So after a glass of wine, a bath and very intense and passionate sex she was in her bed fast asleep with Hamish hugging her from behind.

_ “Momma… Mommy?”  _

_ Vera heard a little voice from behind her. _

_ “This is impossible,” she whispered, her eyes closed in fear, scared that if she turned around and saw the girl she would disappear. _

_ “Mommy you can turn around, it’s okay.”  _

_ Vera turned around slowly. It took her a few seconds to open her eyes, but when she did, there she was. A mini her, a little girl around ten years old. She was her but a little different. Instead of Vera’s pinstraight hair, she had her father’s curls, but everything else belonged to her. _

_ “Melany?” The Grand Magus whispered, kneeling and looking at her daughter. _

_ “Hi momma,” she said, putting her little palms on her mother’s cheeks. _

_ “How? Am I dead?” She said touching every part of her body. At that Melany giggled. _

_ “Don’t be silly, you’re just sleeping.” _

_ “But how?” She kept asking. _

_ “I guess it was time for you to see me. You’re having a hard time, huh, momma?” _

_ “Why, you are so smart,” she said giggling with tears in her eyes. _

_ “Then I’m just like you, right?” _

_ “I guess,” she laughed, placing her palm on her daughter’s cheek. _

_ Melany looked at her for a little longer and then she decided it was time for her mom to know the truth. She was carrying this pain all these years and it wasn’t fair. _

_ “What, baby? You know I’m sorry right? I didn’t want you to die. I did everything in my power to save you but I couldn’t get to the hospital in time.” _

_ “Momma… it’s okay. It wasn’t your fault.” _

_ “It was,” she said standing up and walking away from her daughter. _

_ “It wasn’t… it’s time for me to show you,” she said, her eyes unmoving from her momma’s back. Vera turned abruptly, confused. _

_ “Show me what?” _

_ “What really happened that night.” _

_ “How?” _

_ “You know how,” she whispered and winked at her. _

_ “An oracle?” She asked. She had heard about oracles. They were the only creatures in the magic world to be born with their gift. She couldn’t believe that her daughter was an oracle--they were very rare. _

_ “I am the daughter of Vera Stone. You were and are destined to do great things. You were gifted with me even though it didn’t work as planned. But don’t worry, they will be gifted too.” She said in a voice far wiser than a ten year old girl. _

_ “What?” Vera whispered but before asking any other question her daughter took her hand and gave her the missing pieces of that terrible night. _

_ Vera found out that the baby died because her father kept her from taking her to the hospital. She knew that something was wrong with Melany but, Robert was more focus on raping her and hitting her than attending to their daughter. When he was satisfied, and she could get rid of him, it was too late. The memories ceased and she was looking at her beautiful first born once again. _

_ “Now you know. Please take these memories and don’t seek revenge. It’s not worth it. He got what he deserved and now you will have what you deserve.” _

_ “But… my sacrifice?” Vera was worried about the magic consuming and eventually killing her. She knew that her time was short and if Melany was right, child-- _ children _ \--she was carrying would suffer. _

_ “No magic, no sacrifice. Simple…” _

_ Vera couldn’t keep her eyes off her daughter. She was so smart; she was so  _ her _. Every expression, every gesture. Even her sass. She would have been a beautiful and successful woman. She was going to miss seeing her reaching her goals and getting to where she wanted to go by doing the right thing. _

_ “Right.” _

_ “Momma?” _

_ “Yes?” _

_ “Please, do not start a quest to find your magic. You will hurt them. Please be patient and let the man hugging you protect you and love you. You are strong, but you are stronger together. They are proof of that.” The girl said touching her mom’s flat abdomen and smiling. _

_ “This can be the end or the beginning of you. Choose wisely,” she said, looking at her mother seriously. Her momma was a very power-driven person and she could hurt her siblings by trying to get her magic back. _

_ “Just promise you will do what’s best for you. Not what you want for you,” the girl said. _

_ “I promise,” Vera said, a little taken aback. _

_ “I hope so…. I love you momma,” Melany said, then started walking away from her. _

_ “Baby! Please… don’t leave.” _

_ “I love you. You’ll be okay.” _

“ _ MELANY! _ ” Vera screamed.

“Vera… Vera? Wake up.” Hamish was shaking her slowly so he wouldn’t startle her.

Vera opened her teary eyes and tried to fight him but then she realized where she was.

“I’m sorry… Bad dream.” She said turning around, placing her forehead against his naked chest and inhaling his scent.

“It’s okay. I’m here.”

She started crying. She saw her daughter, she was okay. But if Melany was right, then she was expecting a child with someone she wasn’t supposed to fall in love with in the first place. A disciple, a member of the wolf pack. The council was going to hang her for it. 

It didn’t matter now. What mattered was the nausea that swelled in her throat. The Grand Magus opened her eyes, fought with Hamish to let her out of his embrace, and ran to the bathroom. 

“Vera?” He called but she didn’t respond.

“Vera?” He asked again, this time walking toward the bathroom.

“Stop,” she said from behind the closed door.

“What?”

“I don’t want you to see me like this,” she whispered.

“Nonsense,” the wolf opened the door and saw his beautiful woman in front of the toilet, spilling her guts out.

“I told you to get out, Magistratus.”

“You know that titles don’t work with me,” he said as he approached her.

“I swear if you move another inch I am going to-”

“Do what?” He demanded. Hamish had a lot of patience, but Tundra didn’t. He knew that something was going on. His hide was more aware of Vera than ever, protectiveness washing over him. Tundra was not going to back up just because it was Vera Stone the Grand Magus of the Order of the Blue Rose. So he kept walking until he knelt behind her and pulled her hair back.

She threw up for a few more minutes and then started crying.

“I… I… wasn’t,” she said between sobs.

“I know,” he said

“How?” She looked at him through bleary eyes.

“Wait… What do I know?”

“You just told me you knew.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Hamish!”

“Oh…”

“What?”

“Tundra knows.”

“Of course she knows. She’s obviously the smart one.”

“Hey,” he said, a little hurt. “What is it?”

“I… I’m pregnant, Hamish.”

Hamish eyes couldn’t open any wider than that. Vera was pregnant. She was going to have a baby. That’s why Tundra was acting so weird. She was preparing the nest for the little one. What were they going to do? Was she planning to keep it? Was he ready to be a father? Well he knew that his hide was ready but was  _ he? _ Would there be any consequences if the Council were to find out? Was Vera in danger? Was the baby a werewolf? 

A lot of questions and no answers. But the biggest question of all was would she be keeping it? He was going to be a daddy. Even if he didn’t know if he was ready he was excited. He couldn’t let his emotions go wild since it wasn’t his decision to make. That choice belonged to the woman that he had in front of him. If she was going to choose not to keep it he was going to be more destroyed if he acted on his emotions and not his reason.

“Well… Hamish… say something.”

“I… do… I mean…”

“Words, Hamish. Use your words!” She was getting aggravated. Hamish always had a quick answer to everything. He was the emotional one between the two of them so his actions were very impulsive, unlike hers. No answer for him was very unsettling to her.

“Sorry, I just don’t want to say the wrong thing.”

“Oh… I didn’t expect that one from you.” She said, disappointed, trying to stand up by herself. When he tried to help her she just pushed him away with the little strength that she had and walked out of the bathroom.

“Vera…”

“ _ No _ Hamish!” she yelled and regretted it after she felt a little dizzy. The wolf approached her trying to help her balance herself but she took some steps back. She suddenly started crying. She thought that this time around was going to be different. She had someone that loved her and protected her and she never thought that Hamish would leave her with babies all by herself. It hurt her more than she thought it would. She lost her balance again but this time Hamish disregarded any warning looks from her. He grabbed her before she fell, losing consciousness.

“Vera?” Hamish had a little cotton ball with alcohol against her nose. The smell was so overwhelming that Vera slapped his hand and the ball fell from the wolf's hands.

“Well, that was uncalled for.”

“Oh, please. Do you want me to apologize, huh? I’m not.”

“What is with the attitude, Vera?”

“What is it with  _ my _ attitude? What is it with yours? I thought you were different.”

It took a little bit for Hamish to realize what she was talking about. His fear stopped him from giving her the reaction she wanted to her news. She thought he was not happy or that he was going to abandon her.

“Oh Vera… I’m sorry. I can't lie, I have so many questions and it worries me that people like us… A wolf and a Grand Magus, are having a baby. I was just scared for your safety and the baby’s too. Also, knowing you I thought there was a possibility of not having the baby at all. Tundra knew already and I felt the change but I didn’t want to get excited or get my hopes up just in case you didn’t want to keep it… But I would be so honored and happy to have this baby with you. You know I love you and I couldn’t imagine my life with someone else.”

Vera was crying. She understood him completely. She was so afraid of having the babies because a lot of people were going to be against them. She understood Hamish’s fear that she wouldn’t want to have the babies because of all the reasons above and more. She was scared but she loved him, she couldn’t envision her life without him, but he couldn’t know that just yet.

“Step back, disciple. With my luck you probably are infected and you will be spitting blood in seconds.”

Hamish laughed at that, making her smile a little.

“I am keeping the babies, so now that you know. Can I get the reaction I was hoping for?” She asked looking away from him.

“Wait… We’re having twins?! What! Oh my god! Oh my _god!_ _Vera!_ How do you know? Are they okay? You were drinking all this time. Who even told you? I’m going to be a father of _twins?_ ” He was ecstatic and she watched him, happy to see him excited.

“Okay… you might want to go down a notch.”

“Forget it. I’m allowed to react so I’m reacting.”

“To answer a few of your million questions. They’re fine. My daughter came to me in a dream and told me. I want to make sure, so I’m going to schedule a doctors appointment to get some blood work done. Would you like to come with me?” She asked shyly.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”


	2. The Twins

Vera was feeling a little under the weather today. She was finally going to her first ultrasound and she was worried. The fact that she got Hamish to wait this long was a miracle. 

Sixteen weeks into the pregnancy and she hadn’t had one sonogram because she was afraid. Her symptoms were getting worse, though, and they were far too different from her first pregnancy. 

For some reason that she couldn’t explain she could smell things from miles away, and her hearing had gotten so good over the past few weeks. She had also been having vivid dreams and her walking at night with glowing eyes was getting out of control. She knew that there was a big probability that the babies were oracles because Melany was too but it was one thing for her to say that and another for it to be true. 

Her wolf was worried though, and he insisted on getting a checkup. She knew that this was not something that a normal doctor could do, so she had the wolves ready in the temple to perform a respondio incantation to erase the memory of the poor doctor they were seeing today.

“You have to calm down,” he said, holding her hand and giving it a squeeze.

“Mhm,” she said, not looking at him and putting a hand over her belly.

“Daddy is nervous, Beta,” she heard a voice inside her mind, like the same thing that happened with the Prometheus.

“What?” She whispered back.

“What what?” He asked.

“Did you say something?”

“Not me,” he said shrugging his shoulders and looking back at the road.

“Mommy… Can you hear me?”

“What?”

“Vera?” He asked, confused. 

“Shhh,” she put a finger against her lips and her free hand on top of her belly.

Suddenly a ringing sound broke the silence and Hamish and Vera were affected by it.

“What is that?” she gasped with both hands against her ears.

“You can hear it too?”

“Apparently! What the fuck Hamish!”

“What?”

“Make it stop!” Suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her belly.

“Damn it!” she said, grabbing her right side.

“Beta... Beta calm down! It’s okay… it’s going to go away.” Even through her pain, Vera could hear the voice.

“Vera!” Hamish was very concerned so he pulled over, parked the car and tried to make sense of what was happening.

_ “ _ Mommy sing it will calm Beta down.  _ ‘ _ _ Oh sleep baby sleep, I lie next to you, the beauty of this mess is that it brings me close to you… _ ”

She heard the lullaby that she would sing to her babies when no one was watching. The same lullaby that she used to sing to her first born.

“I can’t,” she said between sobs. The pain was too much to bear.

“Mommy… Please?”

“Okay. Okay…” she whispered and started singing.

In a matter of seconds, the pain ceased, and Vera lost consciousness.

When she woke up, she was in the hospital, the room was dark and there were a lot of people around her. She looked around until she found the person she wanted to see.

“Hamish,” she said with that gentle and exhausted voice.

“Hey… baby…”

Vera looked at him in disgust.

“You gave me the scare of my life. I am allowed to call you whatever I want.”

She rolled her eyes and nodded.

“What happened? Are the babies okay?”

Hamish was silent.

“Hamish?”

“They are bringing the equipment for the ultrasound now. But…”

“What?”

“You lost a lot of blood Vera,” he said trying to contain his tears. The doctors told him that it was most definitely a miscarriage. The amount of blood and pain was all signs of it, so they were not that optimistic.

“Great,” she said, taking a deep breath and looking away, trying to hide her tears from him.

“Vera.”

“Don't,” she said, moving away from him a little.

“Hello Miss Stone. I am Doctor Smith and I will be taking care of you today.” The doctor said as she entered the room. 

“Mhm,” she managed to say.

The doctor gave Hamish a sympathetic look and sat down next to her.

“I know this is hard, but I’m going to have to ask you a few questions.”

“I don’t think so. Can you please get to the point and do the damn ultrasound so I can get the fuck out of here?”

“Vera?”

“No Hamish! I’m not an idiot. These were signs of a miscarriage so save your dumb fucking questions and just get it over with.”

The Doctor just nodded and turned the monitor on.

“Miss Stone can you…”

“Yeah yeah,” she said, lifting her shirt revealing her baby bump.

“This will be cold.”

“Whatever.”

She felt the cold gel and then the transducer against her belly. Vera looked away from the monitor, she didn’t want to see anything. Hamish's eyes were doing the total opposite.

“Well… I just...” The doctor went silent.

Hamish eyes couldn’t get any wider than that.

“Hamish?” she whispered, staring at him.

“Oh… Vera… I think we will have to do a respondio after all.”

“Wait… what?” She looked towards the monitor and she saw the twins heartbeats. One faster than the other one. One of the twins eyes were flickering and the other one was okay until the ringing happened again and the little one started transforming. Vera felt the pain again but started singing right away, so it went away and the baby was still once again.

“Hamish… call Randall.”

The doctor’s mouth was hanging wide and without thinking twice, Vera tried.

“Dormi,” she said.

“Vera no!” Hamish said but it was too late. The ringing started again and the pain as well. However, this time it wasn’t that bad.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here,” Vera stood up, grabbing her purse from Hamish and pulling him with her since the wolf was still in shock about what they saw. The Grand Magus pulled out her phone and called the wolves.

“Randall… go ahead.”

“Vera… did you see what I saw?”

“I’m not blind, you idiot, of course I did.”

“One of the babies’ eyes was flickering like what happens to you at night.”

“Thank you for stating the obvious.”

“Come on Vera, tell me what you know.”

“I… Melany informed me in my dream that the babies could be oracles. She told me she was one. Clearly one took after me and one took after you.” She said not joking.

“No shit.”

“Hamish?”

“Yeah?”

“Who is Beta?” She said out of the blue.

“I don’t know. A Greek word?”

“Dumbass… Is there a  _ hide _ called Beta?”

Hamish eyes widened.

“Yes, but no… Wait… How did you know?”

“Well…  _ ‘baby’…  _ I think the oracle twin is communicating with me and the other one has Beta’s hide because when I was having my episode in the car with the ringing bullshit the oracle was singing the lullaby I sing them when I’m alone and that made it stop.”

“Impossible.”

“Are you calling me a liar?”

“No… just… Beta has been dormant for quite some time. I mean… She’s not a hide per se. She usually shows herself at birth. It’s more like a title than a hide. There’s no history about hybrid children or a baby being born a wolf but there are some myths.” 

“Care to explain?”

“Beta is Alpha’s successor. Usually when the Alpha of a pack dies or is weak, Beta is the one who challenges them to take their place. The hide is known for royalty and…”

“What?”

“Power,” he said knowing that that was going to be a shock to Vera. She was obsessed with power, that's why she did everything for the cause and to go up in ranking. She knew that that path was a very dark and lonely one. It triggered her.

Vera closed her eyes and took a deep breath putting her two hands over her baby bump.

“I’m scared, Hamish.” She said, starting to sob. “What are we supposed to do? There is an oracle and a wolf growing inside me. I don’t think I’m strong enough for this. Every time someone does unsupervised magic, I’ll feel like I’m losing my baby again and again. We need to do something so I can carry all the way to term. The other twin’s magic is keeping it at bay so far. But I feel them getting stronger. I can perform magic and it’s not even  _ mine _ . The oracle is taking control of me and Beta is suffering. What should I do? What should I _ do? _ ”

“Oh Vera,” he said, holding her tight. 

“We will find a way,” he said, placing a kiss on top of her head.

“We will be okay Mommy… Pythia got me. I’ll try to not scare you anymore.”

Vera sobbed harder. It was so reassuring to hear from the other twin. I guess since they were connected in a way the oracle was helping Beta to get the message through. The moment of calm was cut short when Vera realized what Hamish told her before.

“Hamish,” she said looking at him with fear.

“What’s wrong?”

“If Beta was dormant and decided to come now. That means one thing”

At the realization Hamish’s heart started to beat fast.

“If Alpha knows about it, there will be war. He will see the baby as a threat, and she will not have the power to defend itself.”

Vera just nodded more tears falling.

“I think that our little werewolf is not the only one we have to worry about.” She said coming to another realization.

“What do you mean?”

“Pythia… the baby referred to the other one as Pythia.”

“Care to explain?”

“The Oracle of Delphi. One of the most powerful oracles in ancient Greece… Hamish? Our babies are powerful beings and now more than ever I don’t feel like the Council will be too happy about it. They are fearful of the unknown and if they find out, they’ll kill me”

Vera swallowed with difficulty while fresh tears ran down her cheeks. So much for a person that wanted power. Now she might have it but might not be able to control it.


	3. The Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now is when the crossover happens. I don't know if I would bring her back in later chapters. Will see

“Do you think this is a good idea?”

“No.” 

“Wait… why are we doing it then?”

“Because it’s the only way to get answers.”

“Is she going to kill me?”

Vera looked over at Hamish, a little worried. Her friend was short tempered and her ‘boyfriend’ could be a pain in the ass sometimes. But she was the only one that could help her with the twins. 

“I don’t know.”

“Well that’s helpful.”

“Hamish… just don’t get on her nerves and stay quiet. Let me do the talking.”

“Fine… what was it again?”

“Alii aperti portal realm. Then you slice your palm and touch the sigil in the wall. Remember to step away after you see the glowing because…”

“Yeah, yeah… She’ll kill me if I’m in her way.”

Vera nodded silently while Hamish performed the incantation. Usually opening portals to other realms was overly complicated, however Hamish was a practitioner and a werewolf so both combined would probably do the trick. She was wrong. After a few seconds there was no glowing.

“Vera?”

Vera walked towards him, looking at the sigil just in case it took a little bit of time to work, but nothing. It should have worked, why wasn’t it working? Her mind started racing for all the reasons why it went wrong, and then she had an idea. It might work but she wasn’t sure.

“Hamish, do the incantation again.” This time Vera placed her hand on his shoulder. Hamish pronounced the spell, sliced his palm and placed it on the sigil which glow almost immediately.

“Stand back,” she said, alarmed, because even though she knew that it could work she wasn't prepared. 

The portal opened and almost instantly there were two people crossing it. The portal closed and there they were. 

There was a stunning brunette who looked like she was out of a fairytale. Her hair was long, black and wavy held up by a beautiful crown made of emeralds. Her predatory stare made Hamish take a small step back. 

When Vera told him that The Evil Queen was paying them a visit, he couldn't believe it. It was hard not to think about the cartoon when referring to her but the woman in front of him was nothing like the animated movie. 

The other woman was much younger than her. On closer inspection, she almost looked like a smaller version of the Queen, but her eyes were bright blue in them shone compassion and innocence. 

“Well well…” The brunette said, smiling devilishly and walking towards the odd couple, the younger version of her following.

“Vera… Dear… you look,” she said, clapping her hands and staring at the Grand Magus. “Stunning.” 

Her voice was deep and sensual but when she said that last word her voice lowered a little, making it more seductive.

“Regina,” she said, bowing her head.

“Why so political dear? I don’t bite,” she said opening her arms.

Regina and Vera had a history. An extremely complicated one, when she was of age and out of the foster system she went to live in Maine for a while. She met Regina and the magical town where she lived. Regina took her under her wind until she decided to go back to the Enchanted Forest and find her happy ending. By judging the young girl she had beside her she found it after all. She was happy for her, but she couldn’t deny that she felt a little intimidated by the Queen. After all she was the dominant one of their strange but incredible relationship. Vera approached her and gave her a hug.

“I missed you, dear,” she whispered lowly, so no one could see her softness.

“Me too,” Vera said, almost hiding away her tears… Freaking  _ hormones _ .

“This is Olivia,” she said, motioning at her daughter.

“Nice to meet you, Grand Magus.” She said, bowing her head.

She was confused at the title. No one, not even Regina, knew her position in what they liked to call it ‘the land without magic’.

“I am the Dodona oracle.” She said, answering Vera’s silent questions and being a little bit proud of herself.

“Oh, that’s explains a lot.”

“My daughter filled me in on what’s going on Vera. I can help you with the oracle, but I am afraid I don’t have a lot of information about the…” She said. Since Vera had a small frame and she was carrying twins her pregnancy was far too obvious than when she was carrying her daughter.

“Other baby?” Hamish chipped in forgetting Vera’s warning to keep quiet.

“Wasn’t talking to you. Vera… didn’t you teach your pet to behave himself?”

Hamish was very patient, but Tundra wasn’t, she was going to defend her pup at any cost and no one was going to insult it as long as she was alive. So his eyes shined and his teeth started showing. Before he could do something Regina flicked her wrist and he was out.

“Regina,” Vera said a little worried that he was dead.

“Relax, he’s not dead. But he will be out for awhile… So, where was I?”

“The twins,” Vera said, losing a little patience. 

“Oh... Yes… I’m sorry, Vera, I don’t know what to tell you about the little beast.”

Vera looked at Regina, angry at the name that she chose for her baby. 

“What? It’s a wolf Vera. How am I supposed to refer to it?”

“Well… I don’t know Regina. Baby perhaps?” 

“That too,” the Queen said, thinking about it. 

“What about…”

“Rumple doesn’t want to help either,” she said matter of factly.

“So what? He just creates babies and dumps them into portals so they can go to the ‘land with no magic’ and try to survive?”

“Well, I mean your mother had a lot to blame in there.”

“Oh please, she was more invested in the girl with the stupid magic hair than me, Regina. Well… It's too late to blame absent parents and the reasons for their selfishness. I need to know about my babies. The Oracle is taking control of my body while I sleep and showing me all this terrifying stuff and every time someone does magic without sacrifice the wolf wants to transform and it is  _ very  _ painful. I was able to control it but not anymore. They are getting stronger. I know you can help me.”

Regina could hear the worry in her friend’s voice, she felt sympathy because when she was pregnant with Olivia she had the same apocalyptic dreams, well nightmares. It was going to be tricky to control the powers of the babies in the womb but her friend was right. There was always a way. 

“Okay… I think I might be able to do something. However, when they are born, we have to think of something else. This will keep the powers at bay, but it will not get rid of it so I suggest that you bind the babies powers to you and your wolf so you can better control them.”

“But…”

“I know… there is a risk as soon as their magic is bound to you. Your magic cancer will continue to spread, and you might become very weak. Vera...” She said looking at her friend with concern.

“I know…” She said. Her babies were immensely powerful so she could die after delivering them. She knew that she would carry to term since the power of the little wolf would keep healing her. But sas soon as they are out, she’ll be vulnerable. That didn’t matter though. Her babies deserved her sacrifice.

“Let’s do it, Regina.”

Regina nodded, extending her arm and putting her hand on Vera’s shoulder.

“Olivia.” She only needed to say her name and the young woman knew what to do. She stepped forward grabbing her mother’s free hand and pronouncing words that were not in a language Vera could recognize. Regina moved the hand that was resting on the Grand Magus shoulder to her bump. Her palm started glowing against it and then the light disappeared almost immediately. Vera felt how the magic traveled through her body and her senses intensified. She could hear the acolytes in the temple and smell the blood they were cleaning up after the respondio incantation.

“It’s done. Do you feel any different?” Regina said looking at her friend. 

“I can feel the magic, and… Oh god… What is that _ smell? _ ” She said sniffing around until her senses took her to the wolf laying in the floor. “This will definitely be a problem.” Vera pinched her nose walking away from him. 

“Believe me dear. When those hormones start to kick in, you will not care about the smell of your beast.” 

“Mom!” Olivia reprimanded her. She didn't want to listen to that conversation. Regina giggled at the thought of making her daughter uncomfortable. It was so much fun. The Queen looked back at her friend who was staring at the blonde on the floor.

“Are you going to tell him?” Regina pointed at Hamish.

“No… He will do whatever he can to save me. He knows about the ‘elemental transferral’ and he knows that it works for magic curses too so he will give his life for mine. I couldn’t live with that.”

“Look at you Vera Stone… you love him. Who would have ever thought?”

“Yeah well…” she said gesturing at Olivia. Regina looked at her pride and joy and smiled.

“We did a lot of bad things in our life, but I do believe in second chances Vera. I will talk to Rumple, I am sure we can find a solution and you don’t have to pay the ultimate price.”

Vera nodded because that was the only thing she could do at that point. She was trying to keep her tears at bay but she couldn’t, and she started sobbing. Regina went to her and hugged her.

“Why do we have to suffer when we finally get our happiness, Gina?”

“Because, even when we try to be better, we have to pay for our mistakes.”

“It seems fair.”

“It is unfortunate… we will fix it. I promise.”

Vera nodded against her shoulder.

“On another note,” she said stepping away from the brunette. “Do you want to see them?”

“Can you?”

“Of course,” Regina said, placing her hand back on her bump and flicking her other wrist. A big bubble appeared in front of Vera. There they were, her twins.

“Why is she not changing?” She said referring to the twin werewolf.

“Because white magic is like magic with sacrifice.”

The Grand Magus nodded looking back at the weird bubble in front of her.

“Are you curious about knowing the gender of the twins?” Olivia said, a little timid. She had the beauty of her mother but the personality of her father, shy and cautious.

Vera thought about it. She knew that Hamish wanted a gender reveal party, a baby shower. Something that she didn’t agree on but she had to compromise with him since she said no to a lot of things. She looked over at the blonde still napping and back at the ladies in front of her, nodding, a little excited.

“You will be having a girl and a boy. What I can sense, the girl is just like her father and the boy is just like me.”

“I wasn’t expecting that.”

“What do you mean?” Olivia said, a little confused.

“Well, they were calling each other Beta and Pythia. If we go from that, both babies will be girls.”

“That doesn’t mean anything. Beta is just a title; her hide can be either female or male. Which, I can sense it will be a very powerful male… Czar… yes… I think that’s right. Pythia was the priestess that carried the oracle with her however that doesn’t define gender.” Olivia said a little matter or fact.

Vera nodded but Regina could sense she was worried about something else. 

“What is it?” 

“I am just worried that something bad will happen to them.”

“Nothing is going to happen. I don't see anything to worry about. What I can tell you is you might not carry to term.” Olivia’s eyes started flickering. “The werewolf is developing faster than her brother. She might be ready before him. But that’s as far as the oracle is allowing me to see. I am sure both will be fine.”

“Yeah… well… with my luck.” 

“They will be fine dear. With a mother and a father like you two… They are born warriors, he’ll make it.” 

Vera nodded.

“Congratulations dear,” Regina said, smiling at her.

Right on cue Hamish woke up confused and looking around.

“What happened?”

“Oh perfect!” The Queen clapped her hands and looked at Hamish. “Vera can your pup get us back home? I promised Charming that I was going to bake an apple pie today.”

“Wait what?” Hamish scratched his head looking at their guest and Vera.

“We’re done. So can you take us home please?”

“But you just got here.”

Regina gave Vera a look that said if he doesn’t send us home now I think I might hurt him.

“Hamish,” she said, helping him on his feet. “I will fill you in as soon as our guests leave.”

“But-”

“No buts… just do it.” She said a little harshly.

“Fine.”

“Thank you for having us. I hope to see you soon,” Olivia said politely and bowed her head again.

“Thank you Olivia,” Vera gave the young lady a genuine smile. 

“Alii aperti portal realm” Hamish said, slicing his palm and putting his free hand on the sigil. Vera put her hand on top of his shoulder like before. The sigil was glowing and then a portal opened.

“Bye… dear…” Regina said smiling and going through the portal.

“Thank you, Gina,” she whispered, watching the ladies disappear.

“So… what happened?”

Vera smiled a little.

“I can’t tell you everything, but I think we can start planning our gender reveal party soon.”

“YES!” he said, putting his fist up in excitement.

Vera looked at him, giggling. Regina gave her more bad news than good news, but she decided to leave that behind her for a while and focus on the here and now.

“Hamish?”

“What?”

“This is an odd request but I think I am in the mood for some steak medium rare with french fries, a cookies and cream milkshake, and a churro.”

“A Churro?” 

“Don’t judge me… Judge them,” she said pointing at her bump.

Hamish laughed a little. He was so happy that her morning sickness was gone and so excited that she started with the weird carvings. That meant that their babies were okay and growing.

“Hamish?”

“Yes?”

“Can you check the temple before we leave? I don’t think those acolytes did a good job.”

“How do you know that?”

“I can smell it,” Vera passed by him, leaving a very confused Hamish. She was going to flick her wrist to open the doors but decided not too. She was not ready to reveal to the wolf that she had magic. When she realized that he wasn't following her she turned around giving him a look that said well, can you open the door for me or what? 

“How is that even possible?” He scrunched his nose and there it was. The light smell of blood. 

“I don’t know, Mr. Duke. Maybe because I am pregnant with a werewolf. And for some reason your offspring wants to make itself the center of attention?” Vera put her hands on each side of her hips. “By the way, we have to do something about the way you smell.” 

“What about it?” Hamish smelled himself not finding anything wrong with the way he smelled. 

“You smell like a wet dog, Hamish.” 

“Ouch… that hurts.” he said, clutching his chest. 

“Oh, get over yourself.” She said rolling her eyes and walking out of the room. Hamish followed her. 

“Does this mean that I will not be able to touch her for the entire pregnancy?” he whispered to himself. 

“I heard that,” she yelled even though she was far away from him. 

“Shit,” he said, rolling his eyes. He better go check on those acolytes before Vera got all hormonal and made him convert them into goats as a punishment for not doing a good job. Oh god could she hear thoughts too? Maybe the Oracle could but was she able to take that away from the twins like she was doing with the wolf? Shit. This was going to be a long five months.


End file.
